


constructs

by Yossarian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Unresolved Emotional Tension, alternate universe - game world is canon, implied repeating timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yossarian/pseuds/Yossarian
Summary: Lena has vague memories of something like this, again and again and again.





	constructs

Lena catches her breath, feels the weight of the device on her lungs. Amélie seems unaffected. She's perfectly dressed and neat and composed and ruined and undead and evil.

Lena is sick.

Amélie says, "I thought this was the part where we kiss."

"What?" Lena says.

"You know," says Amélie, "I hunt you down, we get physically close, and then, overcome by desire—"

Despite herself, Lena laughs. "When _you_ feel desire, you kill things. And so far I haven't wanted to kiss anything with teeth that classify as 'fangs,' thanks."

Amélie nods gravely. "Then we shall bypass the tradition."

"You need better books," says Lena, wonderingly. "I mean, you need a lot of things, some of them are to die and lie buried, but first you need a better class of romance."

This earns her another smile, full of teeth. "Haven't we been here before?" says Amélie. "Don't you wonder what it's been like, being them? Being us? If you were quick enough, could you step into the wrong world like sliding into a timestream?" She presses one long purple claw to Lena's chest, where her heart would be, and drags it up the accelerator.

"What if I don't want to?" whispers Lena. "What if I'm getting used to things?"

"You still want to kiss?" says Amélie.

"Ugh, come on," says Lena. "I mean I like having...a friend, if that's what you are. I don't care anymore that you're a monster all the time. I don't care anymore that you're literally a monster now. I want someone who knows what's happening." Her breath is ragged. "I want you."

"Here, you want me?"

Lena's laugh catches in her throat as a cough. "Stop making it weird and just sit with me. Please."

Widowmaker stretches to her full height and scans the rooftops, then flops down beside Lena, unprofessional and unexpected. Amélie takes her hand. Lena smiles.

"I'm dying," she says, but Amélie shushes her.

"We are all dying," Amélie reminds her. "This world will die when it needs to. That might be right after you. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Do you think—" Lena coughs again, with fluid, blood, this time. "Do you think this is hell? Purgatory?"

"Heaven?" teases Amélie, kissing Lena's hand gently, so gently. "No. I think this is deliberate. I think it is worked out."

"How's that any different from what I said?"

Amélie shushes her again, drags Lena onto her shoulder. "We are being toyed with," she says, "so we might as well play our game."

"You want to just—" Lena stops, wracked by coughing. "You want to play along? Give it what it...it _wants_?"

"No," Amélie admits, "not for that purpose, but I do want to kiss you."

Lena laughs at first, because she's wiping blood from her chin, but then Amélie is leaning in and everything is soft and wonderful and bright. "We'll get to do this again, you think?" says Lena.

"I do." Amélie smiles, genuine, and meets Lena's eyes. "As many times as it wants to reset, I suppose we will."

They cling to each other as a dragging, a tugging, starts up in their chests, as the world slides away from around them, as it is rewritten. They watch the code and watch each other, sometimes, until their bodies leave this Earth and head for another, constructed just so.


End file.
